


Nordic Ways, Elfish tendencys

by Asumimore



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore
Summary: "Watch yourself around those burial stones." I muttered repeating the oafish Nord's words. "I don't want to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." I mocked. Just a One shot I thought of when I heard Farkas say it at dustman's cavern(formerly called Damn nords and their lunacy in battle. And originally posted on my FF account Uigy. I wish to consolidate all of my stories, short or not, on AO3)





	1. Chapter 1

        "Watch yourself around those burial stones." I muttered repeating the oafish Nord's words. "I don't want to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." I mocked as I drug his unconscious body out of Dustman's cavern.

        "Bah! Damn Nords and their lunacy when in battle." I muttered voice full of annoyance.

        "WHY IN OBLIVION DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY HEAVY?" I screamed.

I stooped down and slung the warrior over my shoulders. Heaving I stood up wavering for a few seconds.

        "Vilkas was right those strengthening routines are good for something. Not that I’d tell him that, his head wouldn’t fit on a giant as is." I talked to myself as I began the trek back to Jorrvaskr. "You'll never live this down Ice-Brain" I grunted using Aela's favored nickname for him.

I finally made it to the cobblestone walkway leading back to Whiterun.

        "A wee Dunmer carrying a Nord back to Whiterun on her back" I said imitating a child’s voice. "And a companion no less at that."

I reached the stables within an hour, _hey the lug's heavy._ I saw the stable man do a double-take.

        "Nothing to see here! Just a shield-sibling carrying a brother on her back continue on with your day!" I growled. His face turned white and he looked away.

        "Open the bloody gate!" I yelled to a guard outside Whiterun. He looked and then opened the doors quickly.

        "Would you be needing help thane?" the guard said.

        "No, I made it this bloody far I'll be fine. Don't think about lollygagging and forgetting about your duties." I said to the guard. "I have the Jarl's ear." I said exhausted but stubborn. _I get it from me pa the bloody Nord._

        "Never Thane. Just offering my help that’s all, have a good day Thane." The guardsman said.

I grunted in response. After a short while I reached Jorrvaskr and kicked the doors a few times.

        "Open the door for a shield-sister will ya?!"

        "Damn elf can't even open the door herself. " I heard Vilkas mutter

        "You'll be singin' a different song when you open that door _sera_!" I replied to annoy him.

The door opened, and I saw Aela at the other side.

        "By the divines what happened?" Aela said when she saw my face frostbitten on one side and a new wound bound to leave yet another scar upon her dark dunmer face. Her eyes then traveled up and she saw Farkas's unconscious form over my shoulders. "how-?"

        "Well it be nice if I could put the oaf of a Nord down, as I have been carrying him like this since Dustman's cavern." I said.

        "Here let me-" She went to reach for him.

        "No offence huntress, but I've lugged the Nord here. I can handle a few more steps." I said passing by Aela.

        "What in oblivion happened." Vilkas said after I set the lug down by the fire.

I held my hand up in response. I bent over my hands resting on my knees. I was out of breath.

        "Oaf got cocky fighting the draugr and took a blow to the head. I fought the last few off and got the both of us out alive." I answered once I caught my breath, "and before you even ask yes I have the bloody pieces after all they are _obviously_ more important than my life."

I pulled the small purse that held the fragments and chucked them at him which, much to my dismay and annoyance, he caught before it hit his face.

        “I hope you choke on your meed tonight. Alas I won't be able to see it for I will be retiring now. When the oaf reawakens forward your million questions to him.”

I said trudging down the stairs. I picked a bed and plopped face down. not bothering to change out of my armor. I was far too tired.

* * *

 

_The next morning:_

        "Hey Ice-brains waking up!" Aela's voice sent daggers through my head.

        "Good it’s about time he woke up" I heard my brothers voice call out as my eyes opened.

        "Farkas!" My brother Vilkas snapped his fingers in front of my face to make me focus.

        "What happened. Amb said you took a blow to the head and fought off the last few draugr before lugging you back to Jorrvaskr on her back." Aela said.

        "Last few? she said that?" I said rubbing the back of my head. "You mean the last twenty in the final room?" I remembered the last room we were in and all the sarcophagi.

        "Twenty?" Aela’s jaw dropped. “You must have been seeing things. There’s no way she would have been able to survive the twenty to one odds.

        “No, I remember the sarcophagi. I counted twenty before-, “I rubbed my head it was going to be sore for a few days “the plate the fragments were on must have been a pressure plate, the draugr only woke up after I grabbed them.”

        "She said last few like it was no big deal. What in Talos name did we recruit to the companions?" Vilkas asked more to himself than to us.

I remember Amberissa shouting at them, and a spray of fire coming out of her mouth like a...

        "Dragonborn, she shouted, and it sounded like a dragon. She’s the dragonborn the Jarl said has appeared." I was astonished.

We all sat silently, realizing that a legend chose to join the companions. My brother spoke up with the question we all wanted:

            “Why would the dragonborn join the companions?”

            “I believe that talking about someone behind their back is seen as rude in most places.” An accented voice came from outside Farkas’s room.

Three heads snapped to the door, surprised not one of us sensed her presence.

        “Amb.” Aela paused unsure of what to say.

        “Come in.” I said for her.

The small Dunmer opened the door and slipped in.

        “I would have liked for all of you to have never found out. I thought Farkas was out cold when I used my Thu’um. But alas I see I have been discovered. “She sounded slightly disappointed.

        “why would you hi-“Vilkas began to ask

        “I hid it in hopes to be treated like any other whelp, I wished to become stronger and earn my place rather than climb because of my dragon soul.” Amberissa cut him off.

        Vilkas looked at the ground. “And now that we know?”

        “I would hope it could stay between the four of us, _and_ that I would be treated no different.” Amberissa answered sadly.

        “You wish to be treated as a whelp?” Aela asked.

        “Yes, I may have a strong thu’um, but I do not have a strong enough body. If I am to fulfill my destiny as Dovahkin, I must become stronger. I will not survive if I do not.” She said meekly. 

        “I can do that, wouldn’t you agree ice-brain, Vilkas?” Aela said. “We will help train you to ensure your survival and victory, in whatever your destiny is.” She replied standing up.

        “It would be an honor dragonbo-,” Vilkas stopped, cleared his throat and started again. “It would be an honor Amberissa.”

        “Same here.” I responded. “You are after all a little small.” I chuckled. Amberissa smiled.

        She smiled before simply saying: “Thank you.” She got up and nodded to the three of us as she shut the door.

        “She is a person still, shouts or, not right?” I asked, slightly confused. Vilkas and Aela burst into laughter,

        “Yes Ice-brain, A person still” Aela said between laughs.  


	2. Chapter 2

        "Carlotta My sweet woman!" A Nord male boomed as he walked up to Carlotta's stand.

        "Poor Carlotta. Mikael won't leave a woman alone once he sets his target." Fralia Gray-Mane commented as she handed me my gold.

        "If you have nothing to sell Mikael please leave. I run a market stand not a courting stand." Carlotta's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

        "Very well Carlotta, but I swear you will come to be mine one day." He whispered in her ear. My inner-wolf snarled, and I growled.

        "Thank you Fralia." I pocketed my gold.

        "Come again if you wish to buy or sell." The frail old woman smiled.

        "Afternoon Carlotta." I said. "Was that Oafish Nord bothering you?" I asked as I walked up to Carlotta's stand.

        "The Nord's head is thicker than a chest plate to steel armor." She sighed.

        "Maybe I could help?" I said.

        "I doubt it Amb. I doubt you could get through his thick skull." She smiled.

        "I might not be able to. But my dagger might." I smiled.

        "Maybe Amb." Carlotta laughed.

        "I'll be back soon. Maybe with the guards chasing me out of the hold or not. We will see." I smiled as I turned to the bannered mare.

        "Hope so." Carlotta chuckled as she shook her head.

* * *

 

 

        "Hey bard!" I yelled out slamming the doors open.

        "Who me?" Mikael pointed at himself.

        "No, the Bard behind you." I gritted my teeth at his stupidity.

        "Who-?" He turned around. "Oh, you were trying to trick me."

I mentally face palmed myself. "Leave Carlotta alone."

_"I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet."_ He said in what I believe was his attempt at a deep husky voice.

        "Leave her alone or I'll break my dagger off in your ass." I said seething.

        "You can’t talk to a true Nord that way!" He put up his fists. "I can take you."

I pulled my gauntlets off and tossed them to the Nord near me.

        "Lose them or run off with them and you'll get a beating too." I said turning my deep red eyes toward the Nord. "You asked for this Mikeal." I said.

        "I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up, you female simpleton. " Mikael said.

Idiot, I thought to myself. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head into my knee. And then threw him into a wall. He crumbled for a moment

        "Done yet?" I said stooping next to him.

        "Nob." He said through a bloody nose.

He stood up quickly and threw a punch. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, dislocating his arm and kicked him forward, causing his head to ram into a nearby table and he fell to the floor holding his shoulder in pain.

        "I sub mitt!" He said his nose bleeding profusely.

        "Now Leave Carlotta alone" I said grabbing his dislocated arm. He winced. "Clear?"

        "Crystal." He said.

        "Good." I said popping his arm back into place. "Be a good boy Mikael." I smirked patting his newly relocated arm a few good times. He whimpered at each pat.

        "Thanks for holding those." I said grabbing my gauntlets back from the surprised. I tossed Hulda a small coin purse. "Sorry about another mess." I said to Hulda sincerely meaning it.

        "No problem dearie." She said with a small smirk. "I understand." She looked toward Mikael with venom filled eyes.

 

 


End file.
